Tweek en el país de las maravillas
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: La paz y la calma de Tweek se ven perturbadas cae en un mundo totalmente extraño ¿Como hará para salir de ahí? o quizás ¿Abra algo que lo haga quedarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**, **este es un fic inspirado en "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" el único problema es que no recordaba bien la historia asi que quizas las cosas vayan mesclandose con otros cuentos, ¿Que harías si ves algo sospechoso? ¿Lo seguirías? ¿ Caerías en un oscuro poso solo para ver el mas grande y loco lugar que tu mente nunca podrá imaginar? Por desgracia para Tweek esto no esta a su elección de ir o no acompáñenlo en su rumbo por el PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS *aplaude* *el publico se sienta* (?)**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

**Capitulo 1: El beso con sabor a taco y el alegre Bunny.**

Un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes llamado Tweek Tweak , cansado de las actividades decidió ir a descansar en el bosque, que para su suerte no estaba muy lejos de su casa.

El bosque era muy bonito, había muchos árboles florales que le hacían ver muy encantador. Con su termo de café en la mano camino hacia lo mas profundo del bosque cuando oyó un ruido de pisadas.

- ** NGH ¿Q-Q-Quien me sigue?**

Los crujidos se hacían más fuertes haciendo obvio que alguien estaba cerca, Tweek asustado corrió tambaleante en zic zac por miedo de que ese alguien que estaba cerca trajera un arma. No se dio cuenta que a unos pasos pero por suerte justo en ese momento cuando estaba a dos pasos de caerse paro de correr.

- ** ¿Q-Quien anda ahí?**- Pregunto aun inconsciente de estar a punto de caerse- **¡Que ngh d-demonios!**- grito al sentir que alguien lo empujaba por la espalda haciendo que caiga en el pozo.

Entro en una crisis nerviosa, estirando sus rubios cabellos mientras caía en el poso que parecía no tener fin sin embargo no podía caer para siempre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió abrir se encontraba en su propia habitación o eso el creía.

- ** ¿Q-Q-Que? ¿D-donde está la puerta?**- Pregunto y noto que tampoco había ventanas.

El rubio se dio cuenta que en una esquina había una pequeña puerta pero él no cabía ahí era demasiado pequeña ¿Cómo haría para salir de aquella habitación?

- ** D-dímelo tu ngh e-estas narrando e-esto.**

Bueno, en la habitación mágicamente apareció un castaño con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Su nombre era Clyde.

- ** ¡Hola! – Saludo con una gran sonrisa- Mi nombre es Clyde y ¡BIENVENIDA AL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS! Jeje, eres muy linda nueva Alice.**

- ** ¿A-Alice?**

- ** Si este es el País de las maravillas y tus eres nuestra nueva Alice**- Dijo el castaño- **Bueno supongo que quieres salir de aquí ¿no?**

- AGH, S-si – contesto Tweek

- ** Si me dejas besarte te harás muy, muy pequeño y podrás salir por la puerta**- Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio paranoico.

- **AGH, N-no quiero que me ngh beses ¡Pendejo!**

Pero para mala suerte del rubio, y en un capricho de la narradora, Clyde tomo el mentón del paranoico y le dio un suave y dulce beso. Tweek se resistía al principio, Clyde mordió el labio inferior de Tweek para que este abriera la boca y el pudiera meter su lengua intensificando el beso al separarse el rubio paranoico fue reduciendo su tamaño tanto que no tendría problemas para pasar por la puerta.

- ** Y-ya Salí, ¡¿Y AHORA C-COMO NGH M-ME NGH HAGO GRANDE?!**

El rubio enojado y confundido, decidió caminar derecho, derecho hasta ver algo que lo ayude nuevamente con su problema; Después de caminar un buen tiempo a lo lejos visualizo dos rubios durmiendo plácidamente.

- ** GAH ¿Q-quienes ngh s-son**?

- ** Mi nombre es Kenny**- Dijo uno de ellos bostezando aun cansado. Era bastante alto y tenía unos ojos azules preciosos como el cielo mismo.

- ** Mi nombre es Butters**- Murmuro frotándose los ojos. Era más bajito que Kenny pero sus ojos se asemejaban al mayor solo que de una manera mas dulce e inocente.

- **¡Y juntos somos BUNNY!**- Dijeron al unisonó.

El paranoico rubio había encontrado al o los conejos al fin, quienes serian su guía para poder salir del pozo en que se había caído y volver a su mundo de serenidad y café.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

**TARAAAN ~~ Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto, gracias por l**eer el fic las amadoro x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Tweek en el pais de las maravillas..**

**Capitulo 2: El sabor de un beso con humo..**

El paranoico rubio había encontrado al o los conejos al fin, quienes serian su guía para poder salir del pozo en que se había caído y volver a su mundo de serenidad y café.

- **Escucha bien, amorcito**- Dijo Kenny rodeando el cuello del paranoico rubio entre sus brazos

- **AGH, N-no me digan q-que tengo que besar-besarte p-para ngh v-volver a ser grande, p-porque ngh ¡ESO SERIA MUCHA PRESION!**

- ** ¡NO! Ni lo p-pienses**- Dijo tímidamente el rubio menor.

- ** ¿Ves esto?-** Dijo el rubio mayor. La nueva Alicia tímidamente asintió.

El Bunny mayor le mostro a Tweek un reloj de bolsillo, donde marcaba las 3PM, hora exacta.

- ** Y q-que hay c-con ngh el r-reloj? Ngh ¿m-me hará mas ngh g-grande?**

Alicia al parecer no podía tranquilizarse, cosa que esta narradora no entiende porque beso a Clyde, conoció a los Bunny, yo que él estaría muy feliz (?)

- ** ¡S-S-SOLO NGH Q-QUIERO NGH S-SALIR DE AQUÍ!**

- ** Mira querido**- Dijo el Bunny mayor- **Tienes que encontrar los zapatitos de cristal tienes hasta la media noche para lograrlo ¿entiendes?**- Dijo abrazando al Bunny menor y desapareciendo.

- ** NGH ¿Y d-donde se fueron?**

Nadie contesto su pregunta, pero el paranoico presentía que ya vería a los Bunny mas tarde.

Camino un poco más, pero en su trayectoria se encontró con hormigas gigantes, cucarachas gigantes y muchas otras cosas gigantes que no me dan el tiempo de escribir.

- ** N-necesito ngh c-café.**

El paranoico Alicia, tenía ganas de tomar café, pero lo que él no sabía es que el café no era algo que probaría hasta que logre encontrar los zapatitos de cristal.

- ** AGH ¡P-PENDEJA! D-DEBES NGH E-ESTAR BROMEANDO.**

Lamentablemente para el rubio paranoico, esa era la absoluta verdad, pero antes que él pudiera quejarse, todo el panorama se lleno de algún tipo de humo, el olor a tabaco hizo que Tweek tosiera toscamente.

- ** ¿D-de donde p-proviene ngh e-esto?**

El rubio camino aun cuando no podía ver nada ni respirar correctamente, para su suerte o su mala suerte se encontró con otro castaño, sentado en una roca como si fuera un rey, inhalaba y exhalaba con placer algo que parecía ser el peor de los tabacos.

- ** ¿Así que tu eres nuestra Alicia?**- Dijo el castaño con acento francés a lado suyo había una pala enterrada en barro.

El castaño quito la pala del barro y con ella apunto al rubio paranoico.

- ** Si inhalas un poco de esto**- Dijo refiriéndose a su tabaco- Te haras mas grande.

A nuestra Alicia no le gustaba fumar, y menos algo tan fuerte como el tabaco que poseía el francés, pero tomo un poco de valor y se acerco al castaño. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar con sus manos el tabaco para llevárselo a la boca el francés tomo del hombro a nuestra Alicia y con una de sus manos abrió la boca de este y soplo todo el humo que tenía en su boca para luego plantarle un beso tosco.

- ** AGH E-ESO NGH H-HACIA FALTA?**

- ** Serás una gran Alicia, Twee**- Dijo el francés sonriendo victorioso por su beso robado mientras Alicia crecía y crecía perdiendo de vista al castaño.

Al crecer, se encontró en un bosque frondoso, por un momento creyó estar en el mismo bosque donde había encontrado el poso y se había caído, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era así.

- ** A-AHORA NGH ¿D-D-DONDE ESTOY?**- Grito llorando cuando aparecieron nuevamente los Bunny.

- ** ¡Hamburguesas! ¿P-porque estas llorando?**-Pregunto el Bunny menor.

- ** Q-quiero ngh i-irme de aquí**- Lloriqueo Alicia.

- ** Falta poco amorcito, solo tienes que encontrar los zapatitos de cristal**- Dijo el Bunny mayor abrazando nuevamente a su Bunny menor y desapareciendo.

- ** P-PENDEJOS**- Mascullo el paranoico rubio.

Siguio caminando y siguió caminando hasta que llego a algo parecido a un prado de flores armoniosas donde una pequeña niña de caperuza roja estaba arrodillada eligiendo flores.

**e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3 e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3 e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3 e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3 e3e**

**Sweek: ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quien es caperucita? !Adivinen! les digo una pista.. tiene dos ojos (?)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tweek en el pais de las maravillas.**

**Capitulo 3: Caperucito rojo, el sombrero, el lobo y los tres cerditos.**

- ** H-hola p-pequeña**-Dijo nuestra Alicia tocando el hombro de la niña de caperuza roja.

- ** PRIMERO PENDEJO DE MIERDA**- Grito fastidiado al parecer nuestra Alicia se equivoco, no era una niña, era un chico de su misma altura, que al igual que su caperuza poseía un cabello rojo- **SOY UN CHICO**- Mascullo empujando al rubio.

- ** AGH, L-Lo siento ngh n-no me odies agh, y-yo s-solo e-estoy tratando ngh de AGH SALIR DE AQUÍ, ¡ESTO ES MUCHA PRESION!**

- ** Ah lo siento, así que eres Alicia**- Dijo mas sereno el pelirrojo- **Me dicen caperucito rojo**- Dijo amablemente - **Ahora debemos huir, antes que venga el lobo**- Dijo caperucito tomando de la mano al paranoico rubio.

- **¿L-lobo?**- Pregunto Alicia confundido.

Ambos corrieron saliendo del prado de flores, y entrando nuevamente al bosque frondoso, pero ahora el bosque parecía más tenebroso.

- ** Caperucito, ¿Dónde estás?**- Alicia no entendía de donde venia la voz, pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

- ** ¿D-donde ngh vamos?**

- ** Junto a mi abuelita**- Contesto caperucita.

Llegaron a una casa que estaba construida con dulces, entraron ahí donde los recibió un pelinegro de sonrisa amable.

- ** ¿D-donde ngh e-está tu abuelita?**

- **Lo decía sarcásticamente, idiota**- Contesto caperucita – **Hola**- saludo al pelinegro con las mejillas sonrojadas cambiando nuevamente su humor drásticamente.

- ** ¿Q-quien AGH, ngh q-quien es él**? Pregunto Alicia confundido por el repentino cambio de humor de capesucito.

- **Soy el sombrerero loco**- Dijo quitándose el sombrero y haciendo que aparezca los Bunny de él.

- **¡Hola cariño!**- Saludo el Bunny mayor-** Se te hace tarde mira**- Dijo sacando su reloj de bolsillo- Ya son las 6 Pm-

- **L-LO S-SE P-PERO NGH N-NO LOGRO ENCONTRAR GAH L-LOS JODIDOS Z-ZAPATOS Y NGH Y-YO S-SOLO QUIERO I-RME A C-CASA ¡E-ESTO ES MUCHA PRESION!**-Grito asustando a todos los presentes.

- **Calmate amigo**- Dijo el sombrero poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alicia, este abrazo al sombrerero que a pesar de llamarse loco parecía el más normal de todos.

Claro si te parece normal sacar dos rubios de un sombrero.

- ** L-Lo e-esta abrazando**- Dijo caperucita mientras los Bunny retrocedían lentamente- **SUELTALO IDIOTA SUBNORMAL**- Grito capesucito dándole un golpe a Tweek haciendo que salga volando de la casa por el techo.

Nuestra Alicia voló por los aires, un buen rato cuando cayó en una casa de paja.

- ** ¡Mierda! Mi esfuerzo se fue ¡Coño!**- Dijo una niñita de pelo naranja- **Ahora el lobo me comera**- Murmuro frustrada- **¡POR TU CULPA CARAJO!**- Grito sacándole el dedo del medio.

Alicia se puso a llorar de tantos nervios acumulados; primero se cae en un poso, luego le roban un beso, que tenia sabor a tacos_ ¡Ni siquiera le gustaban los tacos!_, luego otro desconocido le roba otro beso_, ¡Odiaba el sabor olor a humo!_, luego un pelirrojo hormonal lo golpea por abrazar a su no-novio, crece, se hace pequeño, _¡todo era una locura!_

Los nervios de Tweek explotaron, ya no podía más, sentía ganas de golpear a todos, pero no podía golpear a una niñita, solo tenía que cerrar sus ojos y pensar en un mundo feliz, si feliz, cuando volviera sus padres seguro le darían una gran taza de café negro y puro como a él le gustaba.

- ** ¡Ruby! ¿! Por qué insultas a Alicia!?**- Dijo una niña de pelo castaño volviendo a Tweek a su triste realidad -**Pobrecito**- Murmuro consolándolo.

- ** Destruyo mi casa, y ahora el lobo me comerá**- Mascullo Ruby haciendo la seña obscena.

- ** Ya te dije que no hacía falta, nos quedaremos en la casa de ladrillos de Ike**- Dijo la niña de pelo castaño- **Hola Alicia, ella es Ruby, y yo soy Karen, mucho gusto**- Murmuro sonriendo.

- ** ¿Q-quien ngh e-es el lobo?**- Pregunto Alicia secando sus lagrimas.

- ** Ya lo conocerás pronto**- Dijo Ruby.

- ** ¿Está todo bien aquí?**- Pregunto un pelinegro caminando entre los escombros.

- **¡Que te importa IKE!**- Ruby le hizo nuevamente su seña obsena.

- ** ¡Ruby! Calmate, mejor vamos a la casa de Ike antes que venga el lobo**- Dijo Karen.

A pesar de que Ruby se negaba completamente a ir a la casa de Ike, al final opto por ir, bueno en realidad Alicia agarro a Ruby de la cadera y se lo llevo en sus hombros obligándola a pesar de sus pataleos a entrar en la casa de ladrillos de Ike.

- **¿Q-quien ngh e-es el lobo? ¡-A-aun ngh n-no me lo dicen.**

- ** ¡Si no salen de ahí! SOPLARE Y SOPLARE**- Escucho Alicia al parecer su pregunta seria contestada.

- ** ¡Oh no es el lobo!**- Dijo Karen asustada mientras abrazaba a Ruby.

- ** ¡Contare hasta 3 para que salgan!**- Grito nuevamente el lobo. Tweek se asomo por la ventana para ver quién era el lobo.

Era un castaño de peso sobreexcedido por unos cuantos, muchos kilos.

- ** ¡Cállate lobo HIJO PUTA!-** Grito Ruby al lobo haciéndole su gesto obsceno.

- **¡NO ESTOY GORDO!**- Grito el lobo -** ¡ESTOY FUERTESITO! Además ¡¿Hijo puta?! HIJO PUTA ES CAPERUCITO-** Grito – **ESTOY CANSADO, AHORA SOPLARE Y SOPLARE Y SU CASA DERRIBARE**- Así el lobo "fuertecito" soplo y soplo, pero nada derribo.

- ** Les dije que estaban seguras aquí**- Comento Ike

- ** Oh, cállate Ike**- Mascullo Ruby.

- **¿Hey? ¿Y Alicia?**- Pregunto Karen buscando debajo de una maseta al rubio paranoico.

- **Ah, vio que ya eran las nueve y dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer**- Contesto Ike.

- **Oh**- Murmuro Ruby- **miremos televisión**- Dijo y se sento en el comodo sofá de Ike.

_**Este capitulo llega hasta aqui :'D**_

_**Ya quieren a Craig ¿no? ¿no? los leo en sus corazones (?)**_

_**Oh.. ¿conocen ese tipo de chicas o chicos que muestran hasta sus tangas por un "like" en facebook? pues yo vengo a mostrar las tangas de Craig para que me sigan en Twitter ;A; No me odien (?) tengo un amigo que casi llega a nueve mil.. y yo tengo como quince personas XDDD **_

_**Sweek competitiva (?) LAS AMADORO :'D Gracias por leerme me hacen feliz saber les prometo que Craig vendra pronto y emm yo.. ;A; *no aguanta la presion* *huye***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El sombrero loco y el gato Cheshire.**

Tweek estaba corriendo como un loco, buscaba bajo los hongos, bajo las piedras, detrás de los arboles pero _¡NO ENCONTRABA!_ los pinches zapatos de cristal.

Sin darse cuenta, y por primera vez en su vida, tenía hambre de _algo solido,_ y tenía sueño, moría de ganas de acostarse en una cama y dormir plácidamente.

Camino un poco más, hasta que llego a una pintoresca casa, sin pensar más entro dentro. La casa era una casa normal, mucho más normal que las casas que había visto el día de hoy.

De pronto escucho algo extraño, como el sonido de alguna campana o algo, luego escucho algo parecido a un canto.

- ** ¿Q-quien ngh es?**

- ** Soy el sombrerero loco ¿Me recuerdas?**- Pregunto el morocho mientras saca de su sombrero una rosa.

- **¿Q-que haces ngh aquí?**-

- **Vengo a verte**- Dijo y le robo un beso en la mejilla mientras le entregaba la rosa.

- **¡ESTO ES MUCHA PRESION!**

- ** ¿Qué es mucha presión?**

- ** No me beses, si lo haces ¡CAPESUCITO ME ODIARA!**

- ** ¿Y? el no es mi novio ni nada parecido**- dijo en tono de total indiferencia.

Tweek no entendía lo que sucedía, pero no entraría en un terreno peligroso, ya empezaba a entender porque era el sombrerero loco.

- **¿Estas cansado de esto?-** Pregunto apuntándole con la rosa

- ** S- si ngh, si lo estoy**- Contesto poniéndose mas nervioso

- ** ¿Y que si te digo que hay una solución?**- Pregunta acercándose más al rubio paranoico.

- ** ¿E-es besarte?**-Pregunta Alicia.

- **No**- Contesta riendo- **Eso ya lo haremos después**- Ronronea el sombrerero loco.

- **AGH N-NO G-GRACIAS, p-pero dime ¿C-cual ngh e-es la solución?**- Pregunta interesado.

- **Hay una bruja**- Contesta teniendo nuevamente el tono de desinterés.

- ** ¿Bruja?**

- **Exacto una bruja, ella te dará una manzana, debes comerla**- La piel del sombrero se volvía pálida y Tweek podía jurar que su sombrero se volvía mas grande.

- ** ¿Cómo la encuentro?**

- Se llama Wendy, despierta a la chica de arriba ella te dirá donde encontrar a la bruja Wendy- Dijo y su sombrero dio un par de giros en el aire y desapareció junto al sombrerero loco.

Tweek corrió escaleras arriba y se encontró con una habitación grande, que poseía tres camas.

Reviso la primera pero ahí no estaba nadie, la cama parecía tan comoda que decidió acostarse en ella, pero la cama no era para nada comoda, era dura y fría.

- ** A-aquí ngh no es**- Dijo y miro a la cama de al lado.

Tampoco estaba ahí, pero nuevamente la cama le pareció cómoda y se recostó en ella, pero tampoco era cómoda, era demasiado blando y caliente. Así que miro en la última cama ¡Ahí tampoco estaba nadie! Decidió como último intento acostarse en la cama, ahora si era una cama completamente cómoda, lo suficientemente tibia y suave.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se dejo llevar por el sonido de la nada, cuando sintió un peso encima de él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos felinos que lo miraban dominante.

- **Soy Bebe**- Maulló la rubia mientras con su cola acariciaba el rostro de Alicia.

- ** NGH T-T-TU S-SABES GAH ¡¿Dónde ESTA LA BRUJA?!**- Pregunto levantándose de la cama de golpe haciendo que la rubia caiga al suelo.

- ** Miau~ eso me dolió**- Dijo ronroneando- **Si, Bebe sabe perfectamente donde esta, nyaa**

- ** ¡JESUCRISTO! ¿D-DONDE?**- Pregunto frenético.

- ** Bebe no cree que ella sea tu solución nyaa, creo que deberías encontrar los zapatos de cristal y ser feliz nyaa**

- ** S-seré feliz cuando vaya a casa.**

**- Bebe te dirá Nya, Bebe te ayudara** – Dijo sonriendo Tweek por un momento pensó que esa era la sonrisa mas grande que habia visto - **Bebe te dirá donde está la bruja nyaa, sal de esta casa nyaa, y encontraras un rio, síguelo y la hallaras nyaa**- Dijo el cuarto se volvió completamente oscuro y solo la sonrisa de la gatita Bebe apareció-** Bebe te lo advierte no la hagas enojar nyaa**- maulló y desapareció

_**Para las que esperan a Craig ya falta poco para su gran aparición :3 pido disculpas porque quizás haya errores de texto, no me da el tiempo para arreglarlo asi como mis otros fic me costaran actualizar, podría usar como excusa el colegio pero la realidad es que me falta motivacion se rompio mi caja de risas (?) se rompe todo al pedo JAJSJA y bueno las amadoro por leerme :33 son las mejores espero que les guste mi fic :3 ¿que les parece la cancion de los sacrificios humanos de Alicia? no dejo de pensar en Tweek como el sueño XD Ah !Hago protesta! ¿porque? PORQUE TWEEK YA NO APARECE D: me niego a pensar en el Kyman y emmm el StanxCraig no esta mal *fantasea***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: La bruja Wendy y la bella durmiente.**

Tweek salió de la casa, el no quería los estúpidos zapatos de cristal ¿Cómo carajos le traerían la felicidad un chuche como eso? ¡El solo quería volver a casa!

- ** E-este ngh e-es el final del rio ¿Y la bruja?**

- ** Así que tus eres la nueva Alicia**- Dijo una mujer de cabellos negros largos y brillantes, tenía la piel suave y fina, a pesar que para los ojos de Tweek era una mujer hermosa también le daba algo de temor.

- ** S-si a-así ngh me llaman per mi nombre real es Tweek** – Dijo Tweek acercándose despacio y con temor a la mujer- **¿T-tu ngh c-como te llamas?-** Pregunto

- ** Me llamo Wendy pero seguro eso no es algo que realmente te interese ¿no?**- Contesto -

- **T-tienes GAH, T-tienes razón ¿Me ngh a-ayudaras?**- Pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja dudoso

- ** Primero te explicare todo, asumo que nadie aun te ha explicado nada ¿verdad?**- pregunto

- ** T-tienes ngh r-razón**- Contesto el rubio.

- ** Bien, este como ya sabes es el mundo de las maravillas**- Dijo Wendy- **Tu llegaste aquí por el capricho del sombrero loco.**

- ** ¿P-por su culpa?** – pregunto el rubio.

- ** Si, lo que llamamos Alicia, ósea tu, es alguien que a mi parecer es una cosa molesta en este lugar**- Dijo y de la nada apareció una canasta repleta de jugosas y rojas manzanas- **Tu eres molesto**- Murmuro sonriente.

- ** ¿S-soy ngh m-molesto?** – Pregunto Tweek algo fastidiado -** ¡Y-yo ngh n-ni siquiera q-quiero estar aquí!**- Grito totalmente furioso por el comentario de Wendy la bruja.

- **¿No quieres?- Pregunto interesada- ¡Eso es un alivio! Mira**- Dijo sacando una de las manzanas del canasto- **Si le das de comer esto a la Princesa blanca, volverás a tu mundo y todo terminara**- Dijo y le dio la manzana a Tweek.

- **S-si come esto todo terminara-** Repitió Tweek.

- **¡PERO!**- Advirtió- **Si llegas arrepentirte y te enamoras de ella ¡TE CORTARE LA CABEZA!**- dijo y tiro una bomba de humo desapareciendo.

- ** ¿! Y DONDE COÑO LA ENCUENTRO!? ¡JESUCRISTO! GAH ¡E-ESTO ES MUCHA NGH PRESION!**- Grito agitando la manzana- **¿Qué ngh h-hora es?-**Pregunto en voz bajita suspirando cansado, resignado siguió su camino.

Al poco tiempo encontró otra casita cuyo alrededores estaban cubiertos de piedras preciosas, camino hacia la casa y sin saber porque se sintió con ganas de ir hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Ahí se encontró con miles de animales alrededor de un lecho de flores; se acero levemente y pudo observar desde la distancia que alguien dormía ahí.

- ** ¿Q-Quien eres?**- Pregunto pero al notar que aquella persona dormía parecía despertar.

Camino hacia el hasta que estuvo a solo un par de pasos de cercanía, al estar tan cerca se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era esa persona, tenía la piel fina y pálida, las pestañas largas y unos labios finos, lo que más atrajo a Tweek era el gorro que portaba aquella persona, un chulo azul que el rubio paranoico nunca en su vida había visto.

- **Tienes que besarlo**- Dijo una pequeña criaturita que salió de entre las flores.

- ** ¡JESUCRISTO! UN C-CUYO!**- grito tweek y del susto dio un salto cayendo sobre las flores.

El cuyo rio por la reacción del rubio paranoico dio un par de vueltas en su lugar ( si a lo anime XDDD ) y se convirtió en una persona; tenía el pelo castaño con unas orejitas peludas, era bastante bajito teniendo la apariencia completa de un niño de no más de ocho año. Se acerco a Tweek y le dio la mano para levantarse pero este lo rechazo asustado de su cambio y decidió levantarse por su cuenta.

- ** Y-ya he ngh b-besado GAH a m-muchos el día de hoy**- Se excuso Tweek.

- ** Por favor, solo lo despertara su verdadero amor**- Dijo el espíritu del bosque.

- **¿Q-que te ngh h-hace ngh c-creer q-que soy yo?**- Pregunto el rubio confundido aunque también debía admitir que se sentía bastante atraído hacia esa persona que dormía en el lecho de flores.

- ** ¡SIMPLEMTENTE LO SE!-** Grito el cuyo asustando a Tweek.

El rubio suspiro_ ¿Qué problema había?_ Si total ya había sido besado pervertidamente dos veces por distintas personas, sería bueno que por una vez el sea quien robe el beso.

- ** Es ngh s-solo un beso**- Murmuro la nueva Alicia y se acerco al bello rostro durmiente de aquella persona.

_**DUM DUM DUMM**_

_**Para el que lee esto :3 Quiero decir que ando interesada en la literatura, bueno mucho mas que antes por lo tanto dejare de escribir como si tuviera una convulsión en el teclado XD Y me dedicare a mejorar mi forma de escribir, así poder mejorar y que mis fic sean mas agradable a vuestros ojos (?) sin faltas ortográficas ni nada. **_

_**Asi quizas las autoras de fanfiction me den mas galletitas (?) free ~~ Las amodoro por leerme :'D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Un dulce beso con la bella durmiente**

Se acerco despacio y tambaleante, cerro sus ojos con fuerzas pero luego pensó que sería mejor tener los ojos abierto, cerró los ojos nuevamente y luego los abrió el cuyo exasperado por la tontería que estaba haciendo la nueva Alicia empujo al rubio haciendo que este choque sus labios toscamente con el que dormía placido.

- **Que poco amable**- Murmuro despertando y fisionando sus labios sintiendo la sangre de estos (son dos ¿no? Labio uno y labio dos XD )

- ** GAH ¡D-D-DESPERTO!**- Grito el rubio ignorando que sus labios también sangraban.

- ** ¡Despertaste! ¡Despertaste!**- Dijo alegre el cuyo convirtiéndose nuevamente en un tierno animal.

- ** Si lo hice**- Murmuro – **Ah por cierto me llamo Craig un gusto Alicia**- Dijo acariciando suavemente al cuyo.

- ** Ngh y-yo soy Tweek**-

- **Bien Alicia ¿Cuándo nos casamos?**- Pregunto a Tweek inocentemente

- ** C-CASARCE? NGH ¡N-NO! ** - Dijo asustado.

- **Oh-** Murmuro bajando la cabeza- **¿Besas sin compromisos?** – Pregunto mirando al rubio con sus brillantes ojos azules oscuros.

- **GAH! A-AQUÍ T-T-TODOS LO NGH HACEN!**- Se defendió Tweek

- ** Lo que sea, te seguiré a donde vayas**- Dijo levantándose del lecho de rosas. Craig vestía un vestido largo y lleno de pliegues de color azul con un gran moño blanco atado a la cintura.

- **Qué lindo**- Murmuro sonrojado Tweek

- **Gracias**- Contesto sin más Craig.

- **¡GAH!**- Se asusto al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ** ¿A dónde vamos?**- Pregunto Craig poniendo al cuyo sobre sus hombros.

- ** T-tengo ngh q-que ir al c-castillo-** Dijo Tweek- **Ah ¡T-también ngh t-tengo que e-encontrar ngh u-u-u ngh unos zapatos de cristal**- Dijo recordando lo de los Bunny que hace rato no aparecían.

- **Yo sé donde están los zapatos pero no creo que los necesites**- Dijo Craig confundiendo a Tweek

- **¿P-porque ngh qué?**-Pregunto

- ** Tú tienes que poner los zapatos de cristal a la persona que sea tu verdadero amor**- Dijo – **Y tu ya me besaste a mi**- Murmuro con un sonrojo poco notable.

- ** ¡Ellos ngh m-me mintieron!**- Dijo molesto

- ** ¿Quiénes?**- Pregunto Craig confundido por la reacción del rubio.

- **Los BUNNY**- contesto molesto- **D-dijeron ngh q-que si encontraba GAH los zapatos volvería a mi ngh m-mundo**

- **No lo hicieron del todo**- Dijo Craig- **El país de las maravillas es como un juego, un forastero llega cada cierto tiempo y se convierte en Alicia quien tiene que encontrar cierto objeto para volver**- Contesto Craig- **Pero yo he dormido desde la última Alicia así que no se mucho de cómo está yendo el juego.**

- **¿Q-quien ngh t-te hechizo?**- Pregunto intrigado el rubio.

- ** Eso no te importa**- Contesto Craig frio.

Tweek dudaba de Craig a pesare de ser tan hermoso tenía un carácter muy frio, suspiro resignado y continuo con su búsqueda por lo menos alguien al fin le había explicado lo que en realidad estaba pasando, era un juego y aunque a Tweek no la parecía divertido un juego es un juego y hay que terminarlo.

Caminaron un buen tiempo, a Tweek parecía asustarle no saber qué hora era y para su mala suerte los Bunny ya no aparecían y sin ellos no sabría la hora exacta que era.

- **¿S-sabes que ngh h-hora es?**- Pregunto Tweek siguiendo a Craig.

- ** Ni siquiera sé qué día es hoy**- Contesto serio.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a un puente que parecía bastante inestable.

- ** GAH ¿N-NO NGH HAY OTRO CAMINO?**-

En realidad no, solo había un camino y ese era el puente en muy mal estado.

- ** ¿Cruzamos?**- Pregunto Craig esperando a Tweek quien temblaba indeciso.

- **Ngh**- Simples ruidos salean de la boca de Tweek _¿y si caía? ¿y si moría en este extraño mundo? ¿Qué pasaría?_ Ese tipo de preguntas recorrían su mente.

- ** No tengas miedo**- Dijo Craig tomando la mano de Tweek y sacándolo de sus pensamientos neuróticos.

**DUDUDUDUDUNN Hasta aqui :3**

**Aparecio Craig x33 ¿les gusta Craig con vestido? :'D**

**Las amadoro espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :33**


	7. Capitulo 7

Cruzaron el puente tomados de las manos, los pensamientos paranoicos de Tweek fueron reemplazados por la sensación cálida de la mano de Craig haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

- **Puedes abrir tus ojos**- Murmuro Craig sin soltar la mano de Tweek quien aun temblaba un poco.

- ** GAH Y T-tu s-soltar ngh mi ngh m-mano**- Dijo y Craig le soltó toscamente para luego sonrojarse.

Miraron sorprendidos lo que había detrás del puente, un castillo lúgubre, grande y que emitía sonidos extraños.

- ** GAH ¡E-ESTO VA NGH DE M-MAL EN PEOR!**

- **Sigamos** - Dijo Craig caminando hacia la entrada del castillo.

El lugar era algo lúgubre muy diferente a todo lo que había visto Tweek en el país de las maravillas pero Tweek tenía el presentimiento de que estaba por encontrar lo que buscaba y efectivamente al entrar en la torre caminaron un poco viendo a lo lejos algo resplandeciente ¡Eren los zapatos de cristal!

- ** GAH! L-LO ENCONTRAMOS!**- Grito saltando de alegría, tomo los zapatos de cristal con sus dos manos delicadamente y sonrió resplandeciente.

Ahí nuevamente aparecieron los Bunny, Tweek se sorprendió y abrazo al Bunny menor pero lo que realmente quería el rubio paranoico era saber que hora era ya que temía que fuera demasiado tarde y no pueda volver a su hogar.

- ** ¡Alicia amor mío!**- Dijo el Bunny mayor tan cariñoso como siempre, pero su rostro se ensombreció al ver el nuevo compañero de Tweek- **¿Qué haces aquí?**- Pregunto con una expresión que no era característica de él.

- **¿Te conozco?**- Pregunto Craig-** Te me haces conocido**- Dijo acercándose a los Bunny pero estos retrocedieron como si Craig fuera una peste.

- ** GAH ¡C-CRAIG N-NO HAY NGH T-TIEMPO!**-dijo Tweek estirándose sus rubios cabellos en un arranque de histeria.

- ** No te estires tu cabello asi Tweek, no me gustaría que mki esposo se quede calvo**- Dijo Craig y poso gentilmente su mano sobre la de Tweek la cual se calmo y solto su cabello sumisamente.

- **NGH B-bunny ngh ¿q-que GAH ¿Q-QUE HORA ES?**-Grito entrando nuevamente en histeria pero esta vez solo estiro su camisa en vez de su cabello.

- ** ¡H-hamburguesas! ¡S-son l-las o-once y-y q-quince min-m-minutos**- Contesto el Bunny menor.

- ** GAH Y q-q-que ¡MIERDA NGH H-HAGO CON E-ESTOS Z-ZA-ZAPATOS DE NGH C-CRISTAL?**- Grito Tweek moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente, estirando su cabello con una mano y su camisa verde con la otra, estaba teniendo un ataque ahí mismo no aguantaría mucho mas.

- ** Calmate**- Dijo Craig mientras agarraba nuevamente la mano de Tweek para que deje de estirar su cabello. Tweek se abalanzo sobre Craig y lo abrazo posando su rostro por el cuello de este y llorando ahí.

- ** ¡Pero cielo! Ya casi nada falta, ¡muy poco debes caminar para que en tu casa al fin puedas llegar!**- Dijo el Bunny mayor haciendo que Tweek ruede su cabeza un poco para poder verlo. Sin dejar de abrazar al morocho.

- **Ngh ¿e-es c-cierto l-lo que me dices?-** Pregunto Alicia mientras Craig acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

- ** ¡Efectivamente!-** contesto alegre el Bunny mayor.

- ** P-pero t-tu m-mejor v-vuelve a c-casa**- Dijo el Bunny menor mirando desconfiadamente al del chulo.

- ** No puedo**- Contesto Craig dándole a Tweek un pequeño empujón para que lo soltara- **El ya es mío**- Murmuro se escondió detrás del rubio paranoico- **Idiota**- Mascullo haciéndole una seña obscena a los Bunny.

- ** L-la b-bruja nos matara-** Murmuro despacito el Bunny menor sonriendo a Craig falsamente.

- ** GAH ¿Q-quien? ¿M-MATAR?**- el tic del ojo de Tweek volvía haciendo que su cabeza se incline hacia un costado.

- **N-no nadie**- Dijo el Bunny mayor tapando la boca del Bunny menor- **Nos vemos en el castillo de la reina blanca**- Ambos nuevamente desaparecieron.

- ** GAH ¿D-DONDE MIERDA ES ESO?**- Pregunto Tweek pero ellos ya habían desparecido.

- ** Sigamos**- Dijo Craig tomando la mano de Tweek este se erizo por el tacto suave del morocho y soltó con brusquedad la mano de este.

- ** No deberías tratarme así**- Dijo tomando nuevamente la mano del rubio- **Pronto sere tu esposo**- Dijo acariciando la suave mano del rubio paranoico.

- ** T-te ngh d-dije que n-no ngh n-nos casaremos**- gruño Tweek soltándola mano de Craig.

Craig frunció el seño, y no volvió a tomar la mano de Tweek durante todo el camino. Caminaron lado a lado, hombro a hombro, de vez en cuando sus manos chocaban pero ninguno no decía nada. Un silencio incomodo se profundizo entre ellos hasta que al fin llegaron.

Era un castillo grande, quizás demasiado, tenía un portón grande protegido por un solo hombre, un rubio muy bien peinado, de corte elegante.

- ** No pueden entrar**- Dijo negándoles el paso.

- **GAH ¡N-no ngh j-jueges! Y-ya ngh e-es muy t-tarde ngh ¡PRESION! ¡M-MUCHA NGH P-PRESION!**- Grito desesperándose a si mismo.

Craig no trato de calmar el ataque de nervios de nuestra Alicia como lo había hecho antes, si no se acerco a los guardias, levanto un poco su vestido con una de sus manos y con la otra, le dio un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente de un solo golpe.

- **Me duele la mano**- Dijo al ver su puño algo rojo por el golpe.

- **¿Q-Que ngh d-dices? !L-lo derribaste de un ngh s-solo golpe!**- Tweek se habia impresionado considerablemente ante la accion del pelinegro.

- **Tanto el que golpea sufre como el que es golpeado**- Murmuro fricionandose la mano. Odiaba pelear, lo habia hecho inconcientemente, tal vez por que deseaba golpear a Tweek por ser un mal marido.

Craig, trato de abrir el gran porto, pues en vano fue el intento, no lo logro. Frustrado le dio una patada, lastimandose el pie, y Tweek al ver eso creyo, solo un poco, que el comportamiento de Craig ahora, era meramente infantil.

- **¿A-ahora ngh t-te duele t-tu ngh p-pie?**- Pregunto Tweek con cierto tono burlesco.

- **Cállate -**Dijo frunciendo el seño y buscando una forma de entrar, intento subirse en el porton, poniendo sus delicados pies descalzos sobre las barras y trepando, pero callo. Aun peor que caer, había lodo, y ensucio su vestido.

-** Mierda**- Murmuro sacudiendo su ahora sucio vestido. Aun estaba en el suelo de rodillas, cuando quizo levantarse se dio cuenta, que tenia un herida en el pie mas fingio que no le dolía.

Tweek simplemente miraba, los inutiles intentos de entrar al castillo, atravesando el portón penso un momento ¿Como abriria el porton? ¿Porque solo habia UN guardia? Se rasco la cabeza, Craig ahora estaba pateando con todas sus fuerzas - **!DIOS MIO!**- Grito asustado, CRAIG ESTABA PATEANDO, PATEANDO. Tweek corrio hacia el chico del chulo y sucio vestido y lo detuvo con un abrazo.

Sabia bien que tenia los pies descalzos, desprotegidos ¿Y si se rompia el pie? ¿Y si perdia el pie? ¿Y si no NUNCA mas caminaba? !Eso seria horrible!

-** !J-jesucristo! !D-dengh d-detente!**- Criag se calmo, y miro a Tweek con los ojos cristalizados.

- **No se abre**- Murmuro el morocho, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tweek. Ocultando sus lagrimas.

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIN, nah bola, pero esto esta cerca del fin ;A; ¿Como creen que abriran el porton? ¿Tweek aceptara finalmente su matrimonio con el bello durmiente? ¿Actualizare mas rapido? Las amadoro por leerme~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**_ La palabra mágica, ¿el fin del juego?_

- **Q-que ngh p-puedo hacer**- Penso Tweek mientras Craig se sentaba en el suelo doblando sus piernas hacia un costado, como una dama- **GAH T-TU PIE NGH T-TE HICISTE D-daño**- grito Tweek al ver la uña del dedo gordo de Tweek sangrar, ya ni parecía un dedo, estaba muy golpeado por las patadas sin cuidado hacia el portón que aun permanecía cerrado.

- **Duele**- Mascullo Craig al sentir los dedos de nuestra Alicia sobre su pie, este se asusto y empezó a pedir perdón levantando los brazos y agitándolos exageradamente como era costumbre de el, pero rápidamente Craig se dio cuenta de una cosa.

_"Tweek le estaba prestando atención"_

_- _**T-te duele?**- Pregunto y como Craig tenia la mirada hacia abajo, mirando sus pies fijamente, nuestra Alicia tomo a Craig del mentón obligando a mirarlo a la cara. La mejilla de Craig se tiño de un color rosáceo y sonrio internamente sintiéndose victorioso ** P-puedes ngh c-caminar?**- Pregunto totalmente preocupado.

- **Bueno, yo-** No sabia que responder, Tweek era su prometido pero no se comportaba como tal, quizás esta era una buena oportunidad-** D-duele tanto Tweek, n-no puedo caminar, me cargas?**- Los ojos de Craig estaban lleno de lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-** B-bueno ngh n-no te preocupes, y-yo ngh t-te cargare ngh t-todo el c-camino**- Dijo tomando la mano de Craig y besándola suavemente para tranquilizarlo, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Tweek esas cosas siempre aparecían en los libros de fantasía que leía de niño- **P-pero, aaagh, t-tengo q-que ngh d-descubrir c-como ngh a-abrir es-esto-** Dijo y se levanto, pensó,_que podría ser?_ pero si estaba siguiendo la lógica de los libros de ni;os, y ese lugar vaya que si se parecía, solo había una cosa que decir- **!AB-ÁBRETE NGH S-SESAMO!**- El gran portón se abrió mágicamente ninguno de los dos pudo creerlo, ahora solo tenia que entrar y correr con todas sus fuerzas para ser libre, espera, no podía correr, miro a Craig quien lo miraba con una sonrisa a medias, en sus ojos se podía notar la emoción para que Tweek lo cargue, suspiro, se puso de cuclillas y le dio la espalda a Craig- **"S-sube"** Murmuro esperando recibir el peso de este.

Craig negó con la cabeza varias veces- **Como princesa**- Mascullo e hizo un puchero. Tweek entro en otro de sus ataques de nervios pero acepto finalmente cargarlo como el quería, dejando a Craig muy, muy pero muy feliz.

Entro a pasos tembloroso, no es que Craig pesara mas bien era el miedo de que algo le atacara al entrar, no había nadie y era completamente sospechoso, siguió caminando, el terreno del castillo era inmenso, grandes arboles y arbustos perfectamente podados decoraban el jardín, a lo lejos se podía observar un campo de rosas, y su olor iba con la brisa que soplaba suavemente. A Craig se le hizo incómodamente parecido a algo que había vivido anteriormente, pero no recordaba como alguna especie de _Déjà vu.._

**_Flash Back.._**

_- Dame tu mano, estaremos juntos por siempre..._

_- Por.. ¿siempre?_

_- Por siempre.._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

__No entendía porque recordó eso, un par de frases, quiso restarle importancia, pero no pudo,de pronto estar en los brazos de Tweek se le hizo incomodo. No estaba disfrutando como creía hacerlo.

- **Bájame-** Ordeno frunciendo el seño, Tweek dudo varias veces, pero simplemente lo bajo con delicadeza lo mas lento que pudo, lo miro nervioso pero el del chulo tomo la mano de Tweek apretando fuertemente - **No rechaces mi mano**- Dijo y luego levanto la cabeza y sonrió lo mas sincero que pudo- Falta poco- Murmuro y Tweek correspondió la sonrisa.

Así siguieron tomados de las manos, llegando al castillo a pasos lentos ya que el pie de Craig seguía herido. Llegaron a lo que en teoria era la puerta principal del castillo, a pesar de que en otra teoría debía ser ya muy de noche, el cielo resplandecía con el sol.

- **!Llegaste Alicia!**- Saludo un rubio sonriendo alegremente- ¿**Que hace el aquí?**- Pregunto cambiando su semblante alegre a uno oscuro.

-** No me separare de mi Tweek**- Gruño Craig abrazando el brazo de Tweek celosamente.

-** !Salchichas! c-casi es la h-hora**- Dijo el Bunny menor y no oculto su rostro de desprecio al ver a Craig sostener a Tweek posesivo- **T-tu no pue-puedes entrar**- Dijo casi gruñendo y tomando de igual manera el brazo del Bunny mayor quien lo tomo de las cadera.

-** !JESUCRISTO!,¿q-que ngh i-importa?, s-solo déjenme pasar-** Ordeno Tweek cansado de todo esto, le daba igual las reglas, si Craig no quería separarse de el, lo llevaría a su mundo, total hasta empezaba a sentirse atraído hacia el.

- **!Hamburguesas! T-tu no entiendes!**- Dijo pero fue demasiado tarde, Tweek ya había entrado al castillo y ahi fue cuando grandes bombas de colores y trompetas recibieron al supuesto ganador del juego.

Ahí estaban todos, la gata chesire, los tres niños, el lobo, el sombrero, caperucito rojo, y los demás Aplaudiendo, silbando gritando _"Nuestra Alicia"_ Tweek nunca se sintió orgulloso de si mismo, camino tomando la mano de Craig, detrás suyo estaban los Bunny caminando no tan alegres, y temerosos de lo que pueda pasar, a medida que pasaban todos le abrían paso, finalmente llegaron enfrente mismo de dos grandes tronos donde estaban sentado en el lado izquierdo, un rubio de pelo largo hasta el cuello, su pelo era lacio y bien peinado, usaba una corona resplandeciente, su vestido de grandes pliegues era totalmente color blanco,al lado izquierdo estaba sentado un morocho, de ojos rojos, su pelo era relativamente largo y vestia un vestido de color totalmente negro, su piel era exageradamente blanca, pero sus labios eran casi tan rojos como sus ojos.

- **Bienvenido**- Dijeron los reyes del juego a la par que los demás.

**AAAAAAAAAAGH, no piensen que este es el fin, aun hay muchas cosas que explicar~**

**Bueno primero que nada (?) termine mis exámenes~ significa, vacaciones~ ire actualizando TODOS mis fic~ y subiendo oneshot~ asi que si tienen un pedido, aprovechen (?) el tiempo que tarde es dependiente de mis ganas y mi imaginación ~ porque tiempo si hay -lol-**

**Segundo ya no tengo la computadora que solia tener, y perdi mis archivos~ gracias broh, ojala te pase lo mismo en el futuro *maldice a su hermano* y bueh, este fic lo tenia muy actualizado (?) en mi word pero como ese documento YA NO EXISTE tengo que escribirlo de vuelta *snif* así que si de repente sale nose Tarzan (?) no os preocupéis es normal (?) **

**LAS AMADORO :'D Gracias por leer~ esto, unance a la causa Crekiana (?) por menos finales Creek tristes y mas besos y cutesidad (?) **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9:**_ _"Reglas de juego y un baile con la Reina"_

"**Bienvenido**- Dijeron los reyes del juego a la par que los demás"

Entonces la "Reina" se levanto de su trono, camino a pasos firmes, con la cabeza levantada, cada paso que daba lo hacia con elegancia, se acerco a Tweek y sonrió mostrando sus blancos, y bien alineados dientes, sus labios eran finos y rojos con brillo como cuando usas brillo labial o algo así. Tweek se sintió embriagado por el suave olor a te que tenia aquel sujeto. No supo que hacer ni decir, temblaba en su lugar, sujetando con firmeza las manos de Craig, quien correspondía el apretón dulcemente, tomando aquello como una muestra de confianza entre los dos.

- **!Estoy complacido! Has ganado este reto, y ahora estas aquí con nosotros, estoy muy contento de que hayas llegado a la meta**- Dijo, todos se quedaban callados y firmes escuchando cada palabra de la Reina. Tomo la mano de Tweek y este trato de arrodillarse ante el acto, pensando que era lo mas correcto pero el rubio de la corona lo detuvo, se puso en pie y ahora era el Rey quien se acercaba a pasos pesados hacia el mientras la Reina aun sostenía su mano delicadamente.

- **Se que ha sido difícil ... suelta su mano Pip sabes que odio que toques a otras personas**- Dijo frunciendo el se;o, una sonrisa burlona salio de la boca de la Reina, una vez que Pip soltó la mano de Tweek, el Rey volvió a hablar- **! RETÍRENSE!**- Grito con una voz autoritaria mientras con su espada los apuntaba a todos.

-** Damien... pide por favor**- Murmuro Pip cerrando los ojos lentamente, como tratando de calmarse. Cuando Damien resoplo molesto los volvió abrir y lo fulmino con la mirada- **Pídelo**- Ordeno.

- **Por favor ** Murmuro despacito tan despacio que fue imposible escucharlo pero para Pip ya estaba bien ya que Damien lo había obedecido. Aveces era difícil saber quien era la Reina.

- **Porque AUN no te has ido?-** Pregunto Damien gritando y soltando llamas de fuego a su alrededor, Pip suspiro cansado- **!HE DICHO QUE SE LARGEN!**- Grito luego recordó lo que le habían ordenado a EL**- Por favor ****retírate**- Dijo sonrojándose un poco y haciendo un puchero, el era el ANTICRISTO, no tenia porque ser amable con nadie pero si Pip lo pedía, se cumplía.

Y es que todos se habían retirado pero nuestro amado Craig Tucker aun seguía sosteniendo la mano Tweek como si fuera la extencion de su brazo, no lo soltaría por nada en el mundo.

- **Porque deberia?-** Pregunto Craig levantando la mirada con superioridad, después de eso le saco la lengua y abrazo a Tweek, colgándose de el como un mono a una rama del árbol.

- **Lo siento mucho pero debes retirarte para que le explique todo a Tweek**- Dijo Pip tratando de aligerar la situación miro a Tweek quien abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo, algo le decía al inglesito que debía explicar todo lenta y con mucha calma para que todo entre en la cabeza del rubio paranoico sin darle un ataque nervioso.

-** Tweek es mi esposo y como esposos debemos estar juntos SIEMPRE**- Craig seguía recio a no soltar a Tweek, Damien estaba que quemaba el castillo, Pip buscaba una forma de arreglar todo esto sin causar problemas. Realmente no creía que Craig Tucker debería estar ahí lo creía una leyenda nunca lo había visto en persona- **Paseemos por los jardines**- Dijo Pip y Damien quemo el trono por la desicion del a Reina.

- **GAH, n-no, y-yo solo quiero ngh q-quiero ir a casa**- Interrumpió Tweek cansado de escuchar charla y charla, !El solo quería ir a casa! no quería ver ningún jardín, no quería ver lo que el pensaba una tensión sexual entre el Rey y la Reina, e internamente estaba rogando de que Craig le suelte la mano, no quería ser malo pero ! Podía jurar que había una laguna de sudor! !Con todo y patitos!

- **Tweek debemos explicarte todo No tienes ninguna pregunta del porque estas aqui?**- Pregunto Pip, tomando ambas manos de Tweek, Craig y Damien se miraron compartiendo su molestia e impotencia.

- **Y-yo ngh s-solo quiero ir ngh a c-casa-** Murmuro Tweek, con los ojos lloroso, Damien resoplo, se acerco a ambos y de un manotaso separo a Pip y a Tweek.

-** !ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE QUIERAS, TENEMOS QUE EXPLICARTE Y VAS A ESCUCHAR Y TE VAS A CALLAR, MALDITA SEA**- Grito a todo pulmón Pip lo miro con molestia sabia que no era forma de hablarle al rubio nervioso, Craig miro con indignacion. Tomo a Damien del cuello del vestido y lo empujo hacia una pared cercana, su espalda reboto contra la pared blanca del palacio, un ruido sordo resono.

- **A Tweek le hablas con respeto, entiendes? o te rompo todos los dientes**- Gruño Craig cansado de ver como trataban a su esposo. Damien solto un quejido pero decidio no averiguar que tan cierto era la amenaza de Craig.

- **Craig, t-tu ngh p-puedes esperarme gah u-un ra-rat-ratito?**- Pregunto, abrió un poco los ojos y puso cara de perrito, pestaño un par de veces y la magia estaba hecha Craig caminaba hacia el casi hipnotizado.

- **Te esperaría mil años si fuera necesario**- Murmuro y beso los labios de Tweek, quien correspondió el beso suavemente aun no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero de algo estaba seguro que los labios de Craig tenían mejor sabor que su preciado café que por cierto extrañaba.

Craig salio del castillo casi saltado y tirando flores, por la felicidad de haber besado a Tweek y mejor aun ser correspondido. Antes de salir miro con recelo al rubio paranoico y se despidió lanzando un besito en el aire. Tweek sonrió nervioso a Craig y luego volvio a mirar al Rey y la Reina quien miraban todo, se sonrojo por ese detalle.

- **GAH q-que es lo que me tienen que decir?**- Pregunto Tweek temeroso de que fuera algo malo para el o para Craig-** S-si ngh e-es por los z-zapatos es-esos quedenselos ngh y-yo solo gah q-quiero ir a casa !LA PRESION ESTA MATANDOME!**- Grito jalanso sus rubios cabellos y cerrando los ojos con fuerzas. Sintio las suaves manos de Pip tocar sus manos, indicandole que deje de estironear su cabello de forma tan agresiva.

- **Mira Tweek**- Murmuro Pip caminando hacia Damian, toco el hombro del Rey levemente como señal de apoyo- **Este lugar es un juego, yo era antes lo que eres tu, una "Alicia"**- Tweek abrio sus ojos en par en par, siguió a Pip con la mirada, luego visualizo a Damien que simplemente no decía nada, solo miraba con cierto cariño a Pip que ciertamente parecía una muñeca de porcelana- **El juego es simple, la Alicia llega a este lugar, este lugar tiene dos Reinos, en cada Reino hay un Rey y una Reina como puedes ver aquí yo soy la Reina, me conocen como Reina blanca**- Dijo Pip, camino a pasos lentos por el salón, como si estuviera bailando.

-** GAH Y D-damien ngh e-es el Rey negro?**- Pregunto y Damien se sonrojo, Pip rio algo descortés cosa que era raro en el, pero cuando se trataba de su amado Damien podía ser algo diferente a lo usual.

- **No, el es el Rey blanco junto conmigo formamos este Reino, en el otro Reino esta la Reina y el Rey Negro**- Dijo y camino hacia Tweek algo coqueto, el rubio paranoico temblo un poco y temió que Pip lo besara o algo, no se podía fiar de nadie. Pip tomo la mano de Tweek y la poso en su cadera, luego tomo la otra del rubio y la levanto, poso su mano derecha en el cuello de Tweek y se mantuvo firme a pesar de lo duro que se ponía el cuerpo de nuestra Alice- **Ambos Reinos tratan de atraer a la Alicia a su Reino, y cuando dicha Alicia llega al "Lado A" o "Lado B" por así decirlo**- Pip movió los pasos lentamente, Tweek con la cabeza al suelo tratando de seguir los pasos, Damien con la cara roja y echando humos por los oídos literalmente-** Elige una Reina**- Murmuro esta vez en su oído, el aliento cálido de Pip estremeció a Tweek - **Pero algo sucedió yo ya he visto a una Alicia antes que tu, y sigo ****aquí**- Dijo Tweek levanto la cabeza y lo miro confundido- **Esa Alicia es Craig Tucker**- Tweek soltó a Pip casi empujándolo, Damien socorrió ante su amado Reina y lo atajo antes que cayera al suelo-** Se suponía que debía reemplazar a la Reina del otro Reino pero no, algo paso con el**- Tweek no entendía nada, su respiración se sintió agitada, apretó su pecho haciendo presión en el, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón ** Y el juego se quedo como estaba, dime ahora, quienes te han apoyado en llegar hasta este Reino?**- Pregunto Pip, sus ojos ahora eran color rojo, sacudió su vestido y Damien se paro en frente de el desafiando a Tweek con la mirada, observando cada gesto del rubio con cuidado.

-** GAH, N-no hubo ngh n-nadie que m-me i-impidieran gah ll-llegar aquí t-todos me e-empujaron a e-este lugar-** Murmuro y luego recordó la manzana, esa manzana que debía darle de comer a la Reina Blanca.

Craig caminaba por los jardines del reino, todo eran tan maravillosamente extraño todo le recordaba a "Algo" pero no recordaba a que, el viento soplo unas flores, unas flores de flor de cerezos, Craig miro a su alrededor no había ningún árbol de cerezo, pero es que la autora piensa que asi todo es mas bonito (?), sintió la brisa cálida soplar su rostro, de la nada apareció un rosal, tomo una rosa roja entre sus manos, al arrancarla se lastimo la palma, que derramaba algunas gotas de sangre.

- _ Nuestro amor son como estas rosas, maravillosas pero también puede hacerte daño-_

No supo de donde, pero el recuerdo lo estaba matando, cayo al suelo de rodillas, le dolía aun los pies, se recostó sin importarle que su vestido se manchase ya estaba muy sucio de todos modos. Cerro los ojos ya que los rayos de luz le estaba da;ando la vista, alzo la mano y tapo con su pulgar el sol, que resplandecía fuerte en el cielo, ni una sola nube pasaba por aquel mar celeste.

- **Cuanto tardara Tweek?**- Se pregunto a si mismo mientras se quedaba dormido.

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEENO**

**Se que este capitulo es algo diferente, Dedicado a Garu-chan, no se como lo hace pero os juro que ella HUELE el Dip, creo que a kilometros y kilometros (?) no estoy acostumbrada al Dip, espero que me haya salido bien~ Tambien no se si este capitulo resolvio cosas o lleno sus mentes con mas preguntas (?) LAS AMODORO A TODAS, Gracias por leerme~~**

**Proxima actualizacion: Los tiempos que tu no recuerdas- Se que la extrañan (?) **


	10. Chapter 10

- _Nuestro amor son como estas rosas, maravillosas pero también puede hacerte daño-_

-** ¿A-asi que ngh e-estas diciendo q-que C-craig agh, e-es una Alicia?**- Tweek se sentía confundido cerro los ojos y trato de pensar con claridad. Damien tenia los brazos fruncidos y una gesto exagerado de molestia.

- **Si asi mismo**- Contesto cortes el rubio bien peinado. Damien se acerco receloso a su rubio y lo abrazo por la cadera- Pero para ti esto no es importante ¿verdad?- Tweek abrio sus ojos y hizo un gesto con los ojos, Damien suspiro con molestia pero debia callar y no asustar al rubio-** Tu solo quieres ir a casa..**- Dijo algo sombrio. Tweek asintio con la cabeza ligeramente- **Puedes irte**- Dijo sonriendo levemente. Los ojos de Tweek se llenaron de emocion y su corazon se acelero.

- **G-GENIAL NGH S-SOLO DE-DEBO I-IR POR NGH C-CRAIG Y**-

Fue interrumpido por una risa diabolica de parte de Damien, los ojos rojos del rey se prendieron como si fuego fuese y Pip sonrio nervioso.

- **El caso es que tu debes abandonar el juego**- Dijo Pip tratando de tomar control sobre la situacion. En los ojos de Tweek pudo ver que no le gusto para nada la idea, Tweek se aclaro la garganta y trago saliva.

-** AGH**-Bien, se sentia nervioso_ ¿Que debia hacer?_ Por alguna razon le deprimia el echo de tener que abandonar a Craig. Tenia la solucion de su problema pero aun asi ¿Que era ese sentimiento? No queria, no queria-** N-no quiero**- Dijo levemente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron- **Y-yo quiero ngh e-estar con Craig**- Dijo y sus puños se agarraron fuertemente a su pantalon. Tratando de guardar la compostura miro fijamente con determinacion y espero la respuesta del rey y la reina.

- **Una vez que tu y Craig reemplacen a la reina y el rey-** Dijo Pip y el rostro de Damien se iba enfureciendo-** La antigua Alicia vuelve a su mundo y la pieza del juego vuelve a su posicion**- El rostro de Tweek empalideció-** Aun asi ¿Quieres quedarte?**- Pregunto temiendo la respuesta de Tweek, aunque ya la sabia Pip muy en el fondo esperaba con todo su corazon que Tweek niege, que niege todo y vaya a casa a vivir su vida normal.

-** GAH, A-AUN ASI**- Dijo firme. De pronto, se escucho el sonido de unos pasos, pisadas fuertes, y luego un golpe que hizo sonido sordo.

-** TE ODIO**- grito Damien con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- **!ME VAS A QUITAR LO QUE MAS AMO EN EL MUNDO!-** grito apretando los puños**- TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO**- Pip se quedo callado y unas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Damien miro a Pip temiendo que fuera la ultima vez. Se acerco a el y lo abrazo, despacio fue cayendo al suelo de rodillas y se puso a llorar por las piernas de Pip como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- **Damien tranquilizate**- Ordeno Pip tomando la compostura nuevamente-** Entiendo**- Dijo y se quito las lagrimas que aun circulaban en su palida mejilla- **Nuestro turno termino**- Dijo y tomo a Damien y lo beso. Fue un beso tierno y profundo, Damien lloraba mientras correspondía a Pip quien ahogaba un gemido de tristeza. Tweek se sintio la peor persona en el mundo.

Después de unos varios minutos de silencio, Tweek realmente se sintió culpable, pero aun asi tenia algunos sentimientos extraños en el pecho, no quería dejar a Craig pero no estaba seguro del porque, y queria volver a su mundo !El quería volver a su mundo con Craig! enseñarle todas las cosas maravillosas de su vida, el buen sabor del cafe por ejemplo.

Craig observaba el cielo, su vestido se hallaba rasgado y casi le quedaba por la rodilla, el sol le alumbraba la cara de una manera cálida levanto la mano y el recuerdo de alguien tocando su mano se le vino a la mente.

_ ¿Quien?_

No sabia con seguridad, el pecho se le estrujo y sintió los latidos de su corazón latir a mil por hora, sudor frió recorría su frente y tal como una horrible pesadilla desperto de golpe. Se levanto de donde estaba recostado y corrió hacia el castillo. Ya era demasiado tiempo alejado de su amado Tweek.

**Me da algo de tristeza pensar y ver como esto se esta terminando. Ya vamos casi al final si tuviera que pensar en un numero seria menos de cinco capitulos, donde espero poder ponerle un final muy muy feliz, y que a todas las que me leen les guste. No hay nada mas gratificante que saber que tu fic saco una sonrisa a alguien, o que alguien esta esperando la continuacion. Siento ser lenta. Pero realmente las amadoro a todas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**** La gallina de los huevos de oro y el gato con botas.**

Nuestra Alicia miraba el espejo, llevaba un traje muy elegante, color negro, con una camisa blanca, su camisa tenia mal puesto cada botón, y y su corbata estaba desecha porque sentía que le asfixiaba el cuello. La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, a punto a punto de comenzar. El fin y el comienzo, ¿Que haría ahora? Nunca mas podría volver a su hogar, no al menos que alguien lo reemplazara, rápido muy rápido ¿Porque había decidido quedarse? Ah, cierto, Craig, aquella persona que por alguna razón tomo esa decisión, no entendía porque pero quería quedarse a su lado. Y hablando de el ¿Donde estaría? Tweek no lo sabia, la narradora si, pero no lo dirá porque es cruel (?)

.- **GAH DEJA DE NGH J-JUGAR CONMIGO**- Grito nuestra Alicia enojado pero sus gritos fueron en vanos porque a la narradora se le da la gana (?)

Mientras tanto en otra parte del reino, aun acostado en el jardín, Craig miraba el cielo con los ojos cerrados, de pronto siente que el sol es menos fuerte, abre los ojos poco a poco, y ve la sombra negra del Rey, sus ojos rojos se encuentran con los oscuros y monótonos ojos azules de Craig.-** Hola**.- Saluda dudoso, se levanta y sacude su sucio vestido azul.

.-** Debes arreglarte.**- La voz de Damien era fría, y sonaba enojado, tenia sus razones, estaba a minutos de ser alejado de la persona que mas ama en el mundo por un ¿Un mito? Si, Craig para todos era un mito, una leyenda, se supone que nunca debía despertar, pero ahi estaba, despierto y arruinandolo _todo..._

_Y ella le habia mentido, engañado, estafado, TODO. _Y Damien se vengaría de todo, lo haría aunque fuera la ultima cosa que tuviera que hacer.

.- **Yo... me acuerdo de ti.**- Murmuro Craig y un dolor de cabeza volvio, sonidos de campanas resonaban en su cabeza de pronte se vio a si mismo ¿En una boda? No, una ceremonia, ahi estaba el, algo rojo y se veia bastante_ feliz... _A su lado ¿Una bruja? Una mujer con un hermoso vestido lila, cabello negro y largo, sonreia feliz mientras sostenia un canasto de manzanas rojas.

Damien gruño y mordio su labio inferior !NO PODÍA RECORDAR AHORA, NO AHORA, NO! Resoplo, mientras veia a Craig mirarlo fijamente, intentando decir algo, como si lo tuviera en la punta de su lengua.- **Sombrero.**- Murmuro Craig y se acaricio la sien, le dolia la cabeza como mil demonios. Damien apreto las manos.

- **GAH CRAIG AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO**.- Grito Tweek a lo lejos, venia corriendo como si mil perros rabiosos lo persiguieran aunque en realidad era una gallina que a la par que corria lanzaba de su trasero huevos de oro.- **AYUDAME AYUDAME AYUDAME**.- grito corriendo a los brazos de Craig quien lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Cuando la gallina se acerco Craig la pateo, tan fuerte que salio volando por le brillante cielo azul a la lejania de otro pueblo. Quizás Narnia, de todos modos no estaba muy lejos de ahi.

.- **Hola**.- Saludo un chico de piel blanca, ojos pintados de negros, mirada sombría y carmesí, labios rojos y ropa negra, tenia unas orejas de gato y también la cola, y lo mas llamativo unas grandes botas. Tweek soltó un chillido de miedo y Craig soltó al rubio al suelo, no porque Tweek fuera pesado, si no porque a Craig le llego la idea en la cabeza de que una princesa JAMAS debe cargar a su príncipe. El no era Fionna ni nada. El era una princesa delicada (?) El chico sombrio hizo una reverencia al Rey y luego recito.- La ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar, sera mejor que se apresuren, firma la reina.- Dijo y luego se volteo y camino hacia el castillo.

.- **Gracias por el recado gato con botas.**- Dijo el Rey y casi de inmediato el chico se volteo con una mirada de pocos amigo. Tweek tapo su boca con ambas manos mientras seguia con la mirada al chico de apariencia gótica.-** Georgie, tu nombre es Georgie.**- Dijo el Rey y el chico siguió caminando.

.- **GAH ngh q-q-que suerte.**- Murmuro Tweek.-** Pensé que iba a besarme ngh o a-algo por e-el estilo.**- Dijo y Craig hizo un puchero con su típica expresión neutral.

.- **Solo yo puedo hacer eso.**- Dijo tomando la mano de Tweek.-** Porque soy tu esposo**.- Dijo y se sonrojo un poco, sin embargo su expresión seguía siendo tan fría como siempre. Tweek no podía entender muy bien a Craig, tener una expresión tan fría y decir cosas tan embarazosas. Pero sentía que poco a poco iba tomando un lugar en su corazón.

Damien miraba a los enamorados, con una expresión fría, odiaba eso, !El amaba mas a Pip de lo que esa basura amaba Alicia! No permitiría que se queden juntos _jamas_, no porque el debía ser el del final feliz, apretó los puños y relajo la expresión de su rostro.

.-** La ceremonia esta por comenzar, vamos.**- Dijo y Craig y Tweek asintieron con la cabeza. Tweek se sentía inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero sostener la mano de Craig en esos momentos le daba algo de... _confianza._

**Estamos a un capitulo, o dos -depende si decida hacerlo largo o corto.- de terminar esto, ¿Nerviosos? ¿Ansiosos? Es el primer fic al que voy a poner un final. LAS AMADORO A TODAS, gracias por leerme.**


End file.
